1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multi-function apparatus having one or more capabilities of the above devices.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic method, provision of an LED head in which light-emitting diodes are aligned is used as one type of exposure approach to form a latent image by emitting light onto a photoreceptor. Because the LED head is provided near the photoreceptor, if the photoreceptor or parts around the photoreceptor need to be replaced, the LED head will hinder the replacement operation of the photoreceptor.
Conceivably, replaceability could be improved by making the LED head retractable in a direction away from the photoreceptor.
For example, JP-3504170-B (JP-2000-181165-A) discloses an openably closable cover which is disposed above the image forming apparatus body and is integrally formed with the LED head. The thus-formed LED head can be retracted from a position near the photoreceptor as the cover is opened. Further, the same discloses that the image forming apparatus includes a guide groove extending vertically along an interior wall of the apparatus body. The LED head is moved along the guide groove and guided to a predetermined position.
However, because the guide groove to guide the LED head is disposed separately from a guide groove to attach and detach an image formation unit including the photoreceptor, there is a risk that the image formation unit is erroneously inserted into the guide groove for the LED head when the image formation unit is attached.